The Division of Maternal-Fetal Medicine of the Los Angles County, University of Southern California Medical Center wishes to indicate its interest in continuing its participation in the cooperative multicenter network of Maternal Fetal Medicine Units (MFMU's). The unit shares the perception of the institute in regard to the value of a systematized program for clinical research in perinatology. It believes it meets the requirements for applicants and offers resources and facilities unusual in size and quality for such a program. Faculty and staff of the LAC + USC Medical Center Unit agree to the operating principles described in the RFA and agree to work collaboratively with other similar units in the definition of joint protocols and data aggregates as described. The LAC + USC Medical Center Unit wishes to acknowledge the submission of a Neonatal Intensive Care Network proposal from the Neonatology Division of Women's Hospital. The Neonatology Principal Investigator is Dr. Joan Hodgman. As there is mutual agreement between the two units, that should awards of support be granted both to Perinatology and Neonatology at the LAC + USC Medical Center, full cooperation in joint projects is assured.